User talk:Billyjb
= Main = Welcome to my user talk page, post ye comments away!, use if starting a new topic, keeps everything a lot easier to find ^^ High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) testing sig testing sig Billy(talk) 11:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome by Tel Loiryn Happy Very Belated Welcome to Conworlds, Billyjb! I see you've been highly productive on this site, and of course hope you will continue to do so. Thanks for your praise for the forums, which I had recently created. :) Conworlding isn't easy. I know, because I've done it before and am still at it. So... If you need any help with any aspect of your project, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Have you been looking at the other conworlds on this site? If so, what do you think of them? --Tel Loiryn 18:35, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Billyjb. Please take a look at the new Forum and vote on featured world. Also, please check there every once in a while for any chat posts. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Billyjb, Thank you for noticing the new Forum and proceeding to vote in the spirit of the community. Tel Loiryn 02:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) new world hi, i am Rocky0718, and i was wondering if i could make a Conworld? if you need references, you can look at pikipedia.~~rocky0718~~ Neat project! Keep up the good work! Tel Loiryn 23:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ???^ ~~rocky0718~~ World synopsis Hi Billyjb, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:46, 28 August 2008 (UTC) yozzz thnks buda! yes, i do talk like this normaly. ~~rocky~~ Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Billyjb, Thank you for your help with Project:Category Major Overhaul ! :) Your efforts will contribute to making this a better site. I hope you will continue to be supportive and productive! Tel Loiryn 15:50, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Template Hi Billyjb, Yes, I saw it already. It was interesting - thank you for your initiative! I replaced it with another template that had been made on another wiki just for this purpose. I think you'll agree that the new one is fine? :) Tel Loiryn 16:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Mini worlds Hi Billyjb, Good point. However, to make things fair I thought it may be better to give one category to each world. Also, after the revamp is complete we can quickly find out the number of worlds from the number of categories (number of categories - number of wiki-wide categories - 4 for forum, main, stubs, help = number of worlds) which will allow us to quickly update the world count. What do you think? Tel Loiryn 16:26, 30 August 2008 (UTC) votes Hey Billyjb, What's going on? Are you kidding? If so, and I hope so, will you please change it to reflect your true opinion? Tel Loiryn 22:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Billyjb, re: re: votes It's not that I didn't 'get' it. It's just that others might not get it. Joking is fine, but common practice (at least for me) is to use around it. PS. Last time I saw someone pull that 'I'll vote against the tide' thing it was NOT a joke, but a way of saying 'I want to vote against you but I don't want you to think that about me'. Hence my seeking for clarification :) Tel Loiryn 15:23, 31 August 2008 (UTC) general chitchat Hi Billyjb, Things have been all right; what about you? I've used the sysop flag to flush out the Category:Pages for Deletion. I've also made changes to the sidebar. Now it's easier to get to the forums and chat! Join in! :) Tel Loiryn 23:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) proposal of adoption of conlang wiki hello dude i do not know but would you like to adopt conlang? That wiki is a sister wiki of this wiki but conlang looks so abandoned. may be some people from here will like to check that wikiGolden Eagle 16:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Forum Hi Billyjb, Make sure you edit all the forum pages and templates. Look at the forum on this site, and at the templates they're using. Make sure you include the template:Forumheader/X templates as well, I'd think. Be circumspect and you should be able to get them all. Tel Loiryn 20:31, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Voting Hello, Billyjb. You cannot vote for Lorica as the January 2010 world, since Future World is already the featured world. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC)